


Quit Smiling at Me !

by coocoocatchoo



Series: Stuff from my Writing Blog [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 22:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15034418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coocoocatchoo/pseuds/coocoocatchoo
Summary: Request: "Quit smiling at me, I can't stop messing up my sentences when you look at me like that." with Midorima, Kasamatsu, and Hanamiya? Thank you~





	1. Midorima

Midorima and his s/o were having their weekly study date at his house, which would usually follow a very welcome make out session accompanied by Midorima's signature blush whenever things got intimate.

Midorima's current predicament was that he was quite awful at public speaking when it came to speaking in front of his class. Any other setting where he was in charge, whether it be at a basketball meeting or a student council meeting, was easy for Midorima. He liked to be the one with the most authority in the room, but in class, he was just Midorima Shintarou, student.

Since her boyfriend was so stressed about having to present in front of the class, y/n had decided to make him practice in front of her, his parents, and his little sister, that way he wouldn't be the one with the most authority in the room. Midorima respected and loved his father more than he would ever care to admit, so having to present in front of him, even in a mock formal setting, was quite nerve wracking.

"Anyway, that is why...we cannot trust today's,um, scientists to..." Midorima cleared his throat and dipped his head as he tried to hide the fact that he was blushing almost as red as the ribbons in his little sister's hair.

"Go on!" y/n whispered, encouraged her green-haired, red-faced boyfriend. He closed his eyes and pushed his glasses up with his index and middle fingers.

"Quit smiling at me, I can't stop messing up my sentences when you look at me like that, nanodayo." Midorima demanded, staring at y/n accusingly.

"Me?" Y/n asked, pointing at herself in disblief.

"Yes, you. Who else would I be talking to, nanodayo?"

"Well, I'm sorry! I guess I had the look of a proud and encouraging girlfriend!" Y/n retorted. The couple began to bicker, causing Midorima's mother and father to laugh quietly at them.

"Dad? Why are you guys laughing? And why are Shin and sissy fighting?" Midorima's little sister asked innocently, tugging on her father's shirt sleeve.

"It's just young love. You'll understand when you meet the right person--when you're much, much older." Midorima's father said, watching as his son and his girlfriend continued to argue like an old married couple.


	2. Kasamatsu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry if this one is super short and bad, I just can't picture Kasamatsu with an s/o since he's terrible at talking to girls...but I tried!

Here he was, walking with clenched fists and gritted teeth toward his crush, ready to confess. Moriyama had pressed him endlessly to just man up and confess to her before he graduated, leaving behind the crush he had on this girl for his entire high school career.

"y/n-san!" He called out a little too loudly once she was within a few feet of him. She turned around from her locker and smiled brightly at him, almost making him stop in his tracks to wonder over how beautiful she was.

"Hi, Kasamatsu! How are you doing?" She asked, bowing her head politely. Kasamatsu stopped next to her locker, trying to lean on it casually but ending up looking like he was about to do a one-arm push-up off of it. He settled for standing with his sweaty hands in his pockets.

"I'm great, how are you?" Kasamatsu asked, almost forcefully.

"Good!" She replied, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. In all honesty, she felt a little bit uncomfortable at Kasamatsu's nervous aura. What was he so worried about? "Well, um, if you'll excuse me, I have to--"

"I like you alot, y/n-san!" Kasamatsu almost yelled as she was turning away from her locker. She couldn't help but smile widely at his confession. She was about to answer, but was cut off by Kasamatsu's rambling.

"I've liked you ever since you set food--I mean, foot--in this high school. I think you're so, um...pretty! Pretty, that's it. And smart and--" Kasamatsu slumped his shoulders and caught his breath when he noticed the huge smile on y/n's face. "Quit smiling at me, I can't stop messing up my sentences when you look at me like that." He said once he had regained his composure.

"I can't help it, that confession was just...something else."

"Something else as in bad?"

"As in cute." Y/n approached Kasamatsu and laid a hand on his shoulder gently. "I've had a crush on you for quite some time, too."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

A whoop sounded from the hallway behind them and Kasamatsu caught a glimpse of blonde hair and a Kaijo jacket retreating around the corner and out of sight.

"Kise!" Kasamatsu shouted, running off down the hallway and after Kise, ready to give him a beating for eavesdropping on the most embarrassing moment of his life.


	3. Hanamiya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SLIGHT CUSSING because hanamiya d u h

It was the argument of the century, and Hanamiya would have won if it weren't for his insolent s/o.

Hara had  _finally_ gotten bubble gum stuck in his hair after his bubble popped too close to his bangs, earning Hanamiya fifty dollars. Seto had made bet Hanamiya that once Hara got bubble gum stuck in his hair, he'd give up chewing gum for a while, being too afraid to get more stuck in his. After all, getting gum out of one's hair is no easy task.

Hanamiya knew that Hara's oral fixation on gum wouldn't be struck down that easily, and that it would take something like multiple lightning strikes to make the basketball player to give up gum.

Well, when Hara had managed to get all of the gum out of his hair, he reached in his pant's pocket to fish out two pieces of wrapped bubble gum, wasting no time in popping them into his mouth. Upon seeing this, Hanamiya let out a triumphant whoop as his s/o watched on in amusement from her seat on Hanamiya's couch.

The team had gotten together Hanamiya's apartment to have some drinks and play some video games, which y/n always liked to observe. The basketball players would always get  _so_ aggressive when playing any sort of game that it was almost comical the way they would insult each other and bicker.

Anyway, back to the current argument between Seto and Hanamiya over Hara's gum addiction.

"Listen, Third Eye, I won the money fair and square. Hara is over there right now, stuffing his face with gum, even  _after_ he got some stuck in his hair."

"It's true. This stuff is just too good to pass up." Hara muttered from the kitchen in between chews.

"Stop being such a wuss, Seto. Just give him the money before he gets cranky." Furuhashi said, the usual bored expression on his face as he focused on the racing game he was trying to beat Hara in.

"I don't have the money, right now." Seto shrugged, hoping his excuse would work. Hanamiya was  _not_ having it.

"You definitely have fifty dollars on you, right now, pea-brain. How'd you bring all this beer over?"

"Credit card."

"Bullshit." Hanamiya narrowed his eyes at Seto. Seto just shrugged once more and began to turn his attention back to the race between Furuhashi and Hara when Hanamiya grabbed him by the collar, gritting his teeth.

Hanamiya didn't really care  _that_ much about the money. He knew Seto would eventually get it to him one way or another; but what he really did care about was looking tough in front of y/n. He knew she already knew he was tough, but he liked to exercise his authority and power over his team excessively in front of her.

Hanamiya started throwing insult after insult at Seto, who took it without even flinching, knowing Hanamiya was just doing this to impress his girlfriend. In between each insult, Hanamiya would glance at y/n on the couch to make sure she was watching, but the more he glanced at her, the bigger her smile grew, and the lamer his insults were getting. He let go of Seto in frustration and turned toward his s/o.

"Quit smiling at me, I can't stop messing up my sentences when you look at me like that." He growled, making y/n smile even wider.

"You're so cute when you're mad, Makoto." She teased.

"Yeah,  _Makoto_ , you're just adorable!" Seto joined in. Hanamiya sighed and tried to block out the teasing word that were directed at him; not matter how much he liked to believe that he was the one in charge, he knew that y/n was really the one who was running the show.


End file.
